Wilde thymes
by Spiritizmo
Summary: Story about a fox that lost all faith in society and fellow mammals off Zootopia, but after unpredictable incidents finds something to believe in again. This will happen in a AU universe where Nighthowler case happened little differently.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note:**

 _First of all this story happens in a AU universe where Nighthowler case went a little differently (will be explained in story) so thats just for heads up if thats not your thing._

 _There is also going to be violence, drugs and suggestive themes. Nothing too over the border, but i felt best to go with the M rating on this story._

 _This is going to be my second fanfic and first longer one. We'll see how long it gets as we go. As this is my second work and English is my second language, there will be mistakes but ill do my best. Every review and constructive criticism is welcome. Thats the only way to get better!_

 _Oh And be prepared to wait for new chapters. Im sorry about this but i have other things to attend to and im a slow writer. I make this at my own pace and it might take some time._

* * *

Chapter 1

Our story begins with a fox in a old industrial building, between desert and jungle districts. The building had been used as a storage for merchandises before they were loaded in trucks and shipped to all the waiting customers. Consumers, all the normal mammals working at their regular jobs, living in small apartments, shopping in Lambl and hunting for the best discounts. Our foxes loyal customers, who were looking for a way to forget their problems, at least for alittle while at the time.

The building had red, faded brick walls and remains of three loading docks in one side, with big garage doors that were long ago jammed shut. Rest of the building was equally decayed. Windows that circled around it had all been boarded shut, most with glass broken. There were graffitis and other smudges all over the building, like old abandoned buildings in a remote locations tend to get. On other side of the building there was one smaller metal door. An old and rusty one, but surprisingly sturdy looking, with a bull dressed in a black suit standing right next to it. Not something you would expect to find near a building that looked like it was abandoned a century ago, but the building had its secrets, which leads us back to your fox.

At the top floor of the building.

*Groaning*

Opening his eyes, he looked at digital clock on a night desk. It was well past noon. Only few hours before first customers would start wandering in. The room he woke up in was a bit odd environment. The roof was high up and full of metal beams with few old and broken pipes crossing in between. Walls were lot nicer thought. Modern looking wood paneling with white and warm brown color theme made the room look fashionable, as long as one didn't look up. There was a bar counter in one corner of the room, with a wide range of different liquors, glasses and mixers. A mirror polished black piano sat next to the counter on a white rug. The fox living here couldn't play it for his life, but it was an item that mammals who want to make a expression of a certain social class needed to have, right? Few meters from the counter were also a huge bed, expensive looking, made from carved brown wood with white sheets. It was made for bigger mammals, maybe size of a elephant. One of the walls were almost covered out from sight with a huge TV. Two big leather sofas and a black table right in front off it. Third wall of the room had four doors on it. A restroom, bathroom, dress room and office. All equally modern and with same warm color theme. Last wall was fully made of glass with a big double door on it. It could be darkened remotely to opaque, which it was at the moment, letting only a little light through.

He threw his covers off and sat at the edge of his bed, looking blankly at nothing in the dimly lit room.

' _Another day... Guess i should get dressed_.'

He thought getting up to his feet. He slowly walked at one of the doors in the room and stepped through it into a dress room which was full of different clothing. Many suits with different colors, casual outfits, few hats, shoes, everything a mammal needs. He looked at the high mirror hanging on the wall at the end of the room. He was naked, fur a bit shaggy from the night before. Taking a brush from a stool nearby he quickly brushed himself, taking some extra care with his tail and decided to take a dark black suit with a white shirt and a bloodred tie for the day. He took his time dressing up, looking at the mirror every now and then. One must look presentable after all.

Stepping out of the dress room he took a quick glance around the main room of his apartment. There were small female antelope and a female lynx still laying on his bed under the covers, just feet or hand sticking out at some places, maybe bit a off an antler right next to a pillow. Deciding not to bother about that and having everything he needed with him, he headed for the big glass doors and stepped out of his personal quarters into a balcony looked over inside of a nightclub. Right now a sleeping one.

There were two bar counters and a dj booth. The dj, a fruit bat called timothy, fast asleep behind his desk. The club was build in a way that it had lot of different elevations, dance floor being in the center and lowest and everything rising up from there. There were no booths, but corridors and small quiet spots could be found all around the club for little privacy. These were formed from cleverly made furnishings that made the club look like it was in a forest. Few of the staff members were cleaning the glasses or the counters and making everything ready for the night.

On the right side of the balcony there was a spiral staircase downstairs to the club floor. A wolf in a black suit and a earpiece was standing next to the stairs, looking a bit bored.

"Take care of the 'entertainment' i left in there, Zeke. Im going out."

The fox said while going past the guard. The guard that was called Zeke just nodded and disappeared into the living quarters. It seemed like the order didn't startle him, well he was professional after all, used to do different errands for his employer.

When downstairs, the fox walked towards the only exit and entrance to the club, nodding to few of the staff members but not really paying any attention. There was lot going on in his mind. He needed to check on some rumors about a new drug he had heard about and maybe even pay a visit to mister Big, if his usual informant would be a dead end. When he got outside, he walked through a overgrown path that started from the door, leading to a street nearby. It wasn't a long distance, but all the trees and bushes almost completely covered up the fact that there was building there, only the top part just barely visible from the street. There was a red convertible parked on the street and with a flick of a hand the fox remotely opened the roof and jumped on the black leather seat starting the car. A low rumble filled the air.

"I missed you, babe."

The fox cooed to the car smiling widely and pushed the throttle a bit. Car came alive straight away.

*bruhm bruhm*

"I love you too! But lets get going, we don't want to be late from our meetings."

The Fox put in on the first gear and car lunged forward tires squealing, quickly disappearing into the corner of the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Streets of Zootopia downtown were always busy. Different size cars swishing around each other, public transportation adding its own spice in the mix. Mammals walking in the side- and crosswalks, coming and going from work or to start their evening in the many distractions that the city center offered. There were movie theaters, shops, restaurants, bars and clubs. No one paid any attention to a fox in a convertible, driving around like everyone else. Thats what he liked in city central. There was always so much going on that no one really noticed anything, if you didn't want them to. This time he wasn't hiding per se, but still wanted to stay without any unwanted attention.

The fox knew where he would most likely find he's trusted informant and an old friend. Their friendship went back long time before he even had a dream about his club or anything. Just two friends trying to survive on the streets, doing small hustles and tricking mammals out from their money. Those were the times. He broke from his thoughts as the central stadium of Zootopia came to view and turned from the main road in to the stadiums parking lot, deciding it was best to walk from there. Red convertible driving in back alleys might be something mammals would wonder about, a fox walking in there thought, not so much. There were lot of these forgotten back alleys around the stadium that no one used, but he was looking for a specific one, one with broken streetlamps. That didn't sound too specific, but for him it was. No matter how many times the city would fix those lights, when the evening came they would be broken again as the resident living in that alley didn't appreciate the light shining in his eyes when he was trying to sleep. The shadows were starting to grow longer already so the alley should be easy to find. Evening came early in the city center, where all the high buildings effectively blocked the light of the setting sun.

After a small walk from the parking lot he found the alley he was looking for. There was a old brownish colored van parked next to a dumpster. Streetlights from the alley were all broken, like he had presumed, but he still could see a fantacy themed painting on the side of the van. A white wolf in a shiny armor holding a damsel in his arms, lightnings at the background. Sneering at that, he walked to the van and pounded his fist on the back door. Some angry muttering could be heard from the inside.

" Who izzit!"

Shouted a small fennec fox in shorts and a button up shirt while the back door of the van flew open. The fennec had a unnaturally low voice and it might have seem comical if he wasn't holding a baseball bat almost his size and ready to strike.

"Its me Finnick, calm down."

The red fox said calmly, just standing there with his paws on his pockets.

"Oh, Nick. I've told you hundred times just knock. Don't smack my van like you wanna make a dent on it!"

Finnick said angrily, turning back in and putting the bat away.

"Well maybe i wanted to make a dent. You would finally be forced to paint it again..."

The red fox, Nick, answered with a smug smile.

"Don't you dare to start that again! Get in here and tell me what you want so i can get rid of you."

Finnick waved to the side. The van was fully furnished from the inside. There was small bed attached high on the wall so a small desk could go under it. There was two beanbag chairs, a shelf, a small freezer and curtains blocking of the front of the van. There were even LED lights attached to the roof. It was like a small apartment. The smaller fox sat in one of the baggy chairs while Nick climbed in the van, closing the door behind him and sat in a chair right next to Finnicks.

"I see you have made some improvements since i last visited. You know, you still have a place at the club, right?"

Nick asked raising an eyebrow. He had just barely enough time to react and catch the flying beer Finnick had tossed right at his face.

" Ay i know. I just like to move around."

Finnick said and took a sip from a beer he had taken for himself.

"And yet i always find you at the same alley next to a dumpster..."

Nick stated blankly and opened his beer. He wasn't much of a drinker but the stuff Finnick called beer, wasn't much of a beer. Some imported stuff that tasted much better than any local beverage.

"Shut up."

Finnick had always know how to put his words very efficiently.

"Change of subject. Have you heard anything about a new drug on the market?"

Nick asked. He took a sip from his beer too. It was just as good as he remembered. Deep and rich in flavor with almost no taste of alcohol, althought it had lot more punch to it than normal beer they sold around Zootopia.

"Just some rumors. Its new and they hiding it pretty good. I've heard its coming somewhere from the outskirts. Some new gang or something."

Finnick said. He always kept his ears open on the streets and while working on hustles you do catch a thing or two. He just tried to stay at arms length away from the scum of the underworld, drug dealers and other hardened criminals.

" I heard it heightens your senses somehow. Makes your instincts more compulsive. Some preds seem to respond badly to it."

"Yeah i have heard that too. That's what makes me worried."

The red fox answered. He didn't need some lion to go nuts in his club and killing half of the customers. ZPD would be all over him after that.

"I hear ya. Sorry im not much help for this but ill give you a call if i hear anything new."

Finnick said with a lopsided smile.

"Thanks. Guess i have to pay a visit for mister Big and ask him about this too."

Nick answered. he was a bit disappointed. Usually Finnick knew all the newest rumors and things worth knowing around the underworld.

"Oh well.. How have you been? I heard something about new associate?"

Nick carried on, wanting to hear how life had been handling his friend lately.

"Yea. Kayla. She's a arctic fox. We doing the popsicle hustle. Shes not much help for carrying things but damn she's good for the sales. Males stand in line just to take a look at her, even if we already sold out. And not just canines!"

Finnick laughed out.

"I got dibs by the way."

The small fennec said suddenly with more serious face.

"Heh. Don't worry i won't be stealing your score."

Nick snickered at his friend and raised his beer to a salute. It was good to hear everything was going smoothly with Finnick. Nick drank rest of his beer and got up from the beanbag chair.

"I guess i should get going, i still have to meet mister Big."

He said, opened the vans backdoor and stepped outside.

"Come visit the club sometime."

Nick suggested and turned back to look at his friend.

"Ay, i might. Maybe i should take Kayla with and show her around."

Finnick replied leaning back on his chair, hand behind his neck and grinning widely.

"You do that. You always have limitless tab at my place. Take care now, big guy!"

Nick said his goodbyes to the smaller fox and turned around.

"Ay, chao!"

He heard Finnick shout behind him. Nick just waved his hand without turning around and walked back to the main street and the parking lot where he had left his car.

' _I guess i have one more stop left._ "

The fox thought when he was back in his car. It was time to go see mister Big.


End file.
